


History owns me one

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Relationships: Dottie Hinson & Kit Keller
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: Festivids 2019





	History owns me one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeatriceEagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/gifts).



DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

Stream [here](https://archive.org/details/aleagueoftheirowngdscountry)

Music: Ani Di Franco - Gds country


End file.
